A Way Out
by Chrys-DASL
Summary: Elwood City isn't the nice place it used to be, and its public schools are a nightmare. Rattles and Molly are so fed up that they plan a way out. Will it work out in the end? WARNING: MATURE CONTENT. For my collab series, School Days.


A WAY OUT

A/N: Warning: explicit sexual content. Read at your own risk.

This is for my collab series, School Days. Megan kind of inspired me to go darker, so here's a gritty piece about teen love and how much school sucks sometimes. I hope you guys like it.

The stall crashed open. Her tongue was down my throat as we danced to close the door behind us. It was one o'clock on a school day, girls' bathroom, and I was hard as a rock. She grinded against it, making him throb. I moaned as she slipped off my waist and squatted down.

My belt was off in seconds. The wetness of her lips made him twitch as she coaxed him into her mouth. I moaned as she started going up and down, my dick sliding in and out of her throat. I could feel her breath, deep and intense, on my entire member. She was loving it too. I could picture her round, tight breasts with nipples poking out—

BOOM!

As soon as I came, the door burst open like someone had kicked it down. Teachers and administrators swarmed the room as my fireworks fizzled. She used toilet paper to wipe a little cum off her lip, swallowing the rest as she pranced out of the stall and followed the vice-principal out. She turned back and winked to me as the others pulled me to the front office. Both of us were getting kicked out but neither of us cared.

Things hadn't been the same since Elwood City fell apart. The county took over everything when the city filed for bankruptcy, and everything got all mixed up. The Lakewood crew was strong then Molly and I got sipped to Murphy Middle, then Mighty Mountain High. We called it a cesspool. We bonded over out hate. The sex? That was just a ploy to get us out of there, a way out.

But there was a problem. I really liked her. She'd always been into other guys though. She was a punk girl into smart jocks. She didn't really know I was actually smart, and I knew this way out would erase any chance I had to show it. We were expelled from school, which meant she'd be shipped to Pennsylvania to get her GED and live with some uncle of hers. I was stuck here, not getting a GED or doing anything. No one expected me to do anything, so why should I?

I had to please Molly though, or at least give myself a chance with her. I was sure that I loved her. I just needed to show her she could love me, that I was the one for her. I'd have to fight expectations, but she'd be worth it.

Convincing Mom to drive me to school was hard. There weren't any buses going to the learning center, and I couldn't walk that far for my early sessions. I needed her, but she didn't think I'd do anything while I was there. I'd gotten expelled because I wanted to, she said. She knew our whole act was just a ploy to keep from going back. So a month out, why would I actually be trying to get back into school?

But she took me, and I promised to make her proud.

The work wasn't easy. The coursework was hard. The others at the learning center were really distracting too. At home, I'd get easily distracted by my own thoughts. Thinking of Molly and what we'd done was one of those things I thought about a lot. I'd have to take breaks to jerk off just to make the throbbing stop. Imagining her face when I showed her my diploma made me harder. In my mind, she'd see me, throw me down, and fuck me right there.

I had to stay focused though. This was for me too, not just a plot to get Molly to be with me. It'd be nice, but I had to do this for other reasons. I had to stay strong.

A year later, I passed my last test. I wrote Molly and asked her to come to my graduation. She actually showed up, and I spent the whole time staring at her. She looked different, so much older. I couldn't wait to meet up with her after the ceremony.

When I first saw her, we were in the lobby of the auditorium. I noticed a guy and a girl together, but it didn't register until they turned around. They were holding hands, but that wasn't where my eyes went first. Molly was pregnant, her belly standing in front of her like a two-year-old kid. I dropped my drink.

"I told you he'd be surprised," Molly smirked. "Rattles, this is me fiancé, Trevor. This," she said, rubbing her belly, "is Madison. She's due next month. Hey, aren't you glad to see me anyway?"

"Yeah," I choked. "M-Mom said to meet up at the IHOP. I'll see you there…if you're interested," I stammered, rushing away. I had no choice but to run off. How could she do this to me? The disappointment was obvious. That IHOP celebration dinner was the worst food I'd ever had, and I'd looked forward to going there for a while.

Molly noticed my disappointment and led me outside the restaurant to talk to me. We sat down at a little bench near the entrance. She said she could tell I was upset. She was apologetic, but she was honest too.

"Look, Trevor and I might look really fucking happy, all fifties family and shit, but we're not. I seduced him because he's rich and I needed a better life. My uncle is a pain in the ass, and those GED classes were too hard for me, way harder than high school classes. So…I intentionally got pregnant so he'd take care of me. I have to marry him to keep it all going, but as soon as I can get out, I'm gone. He's nice, but he's just not my type.

"I figured something out that day we got kicked out. You're my type, and you turned out to be smarter than most of the other jerks I used to go for. I'm glad you waited for me," Molly smiled.

"How long have you known that I liked you?" I asked. Molly laughed, "Always. You're not so good at keeping secrets. And…I'll like you back when you can support me and Madison. That's the next step. That GED is your way out. This," she paused, rubbing her pregnant belly, "is mine."

So I had something new to work for. I got a few jobs and worked my ass off to get my own place. I stayed in touch with Molly. Madison was her dream but Trevor was her nightmare. I saved every penny and got a nice two-bedroom apartment in a good neighborhood with parks and a good school. When I told Molly about it, she showed up with Madison, now a three-year-old bundle of energy. Molly and I worked hard to spoil that kid, and we had a nice life. We were young and in love, and while Molly missed the money, she'd missed me more. And she showed it as many nights as she could *wink*

~End


End file.
